A Sleepless Night and a Shower
by Arabiana
Summary: Just a funny little thing I cooked up late one night. ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy it! B/V Re-Edited on 07-17-02


Title: A Sleepless Night and a Shower

Author: Arabiana

Pairing: Vegeta + Bulma if you wish to see it that way

Type: Pointless piece-o-fluff

Originally published on: 06-08-01

Re-Edited: 07-17-02

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor any of its characters. 

AN: For some strange reason, everybody seems to put in their story that Vegeta walks in on Bulma.  Well, this time the tables are turned.  Lets just see what the Prince of Saiyajins does when he is out in the open.  

It had been a long hard day.  The gravity machine had broken three times, each time he had to get the woman to fix it.  Each time they threw insults that stung about as much as flower.  They were used to it by now.  Vegeta had been on Earth for two months now, and already he was settled in.  He was comfortable using all the faculties he wanted at his leisure.  

Anyway, back to the point.  It had been a long hard day.  Vegeta was trudging up the stairs with his towel slung about his neck, clothes stuck to his muscular body with sweat, exhausted as usual.  He turned right, walking into the bathroom, then pushing the door closed as he yawned, not bothering to lock it, or to even make sure it was closed properly.  He stripped off his clothes and turned on the water, adjusting it to a nice warm temperature.  Vegeta snapped the shower curtain closed, and stepped under the stream of water, letting it wash away all the sweat and dirt of the day.  He sighed gently and began the tedious chore of washing his hair.  

Not far away, in her own room Bulma lay in bed still wide-awake.  "This is insane, I should just go take something," she muttered under her breath.  Bulma heaved herself out of bed, turning down the hall and heading towards the bathroom.  Bulma opened the door slowly, due to exhaustion, and saw, well, more like heard, that the bathroom was already occupied.  She looked from the tantalizing outline of Vegeta behind the shower curtain, to the medicine cabinet.  Steeling herself, she slipped over to the cabinet, took down the sleep inducing pills she herself had invented, and began to attempt to open the bottle.  Of course, with all the luck she was having so far, the bottle wouldn't open.  She tried with all her might to open it, still making sure to keep quiet.  Well, trying to keep quiet was more like it.  

  


"ARGH!  Why won't you open?!" she finally screeched.  Vegeta, being the manly man he was, shrieked like a girl at the proximity of the clearly annoyed voice.  Clutching the shower curtain to his body he screamed, "What the hell are you doing in here onna?!  Can't you see I've already staked claim to the bathroom?!"  

"Well EXCUSE ME, Vegeta!  I didn't know you were this body shy!  I'm just trying to get these damn pills out of their damn bottle so I can damn well go to sleep!"  Bulma screamed right back.  

"Body shy!!!  I'm trying to protect YOUR modesty onna!  You always look like you're going to faint every time you see me without a shirt on, much less with nothing on!"  Bulma just gapped at him, blushing a brilliant tomato red, then having the color drain out of her cheeks, leaving behind milky pale skin. 

"How in the world did you come up with that?!" she questioned, trying to sound outraged and doing a very poor job of it.  

"Oh please onna!  I am the Prince of all Saiyajins!  My senses are a hundred-fold better than yours.  Your heart always speeds up, along with your breathing.  Any normal human would pass out.  But then again, your body is used to you taking fast breaths, due to your incessant talking."  Bulma looked like she was going to blow, veins having popped up on her neck and forehead.  

"Here," he said, grabbing the bottle out of her hands and opening it easily.  He grabbed two pills, closed the bottle, and handed it all back to her.  "Now take that and go to bed before you give yourself a stroke.  Weak onna." he muttered, calmly closing the curtains again and going back to washing the conditioner out of his hair.  

Bulma turned toward the open cabinet, plopping the bottle back into its place and slammed the door.  Throwing back the pills and swallowing them with a cup of water, she stormed out of the room muttering expletives and threats all the way back to bed. 

 "I should have just tried harder to get to sleep."  

AN: Guess he took it pretty well, eh?  Heehee!  Veggie is so kawaii! ^R_R^


End file.
